


The Battle Continues

by ZabbyPerno



Series: Is It An Addiction If You Can Stop At Any Time? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Master Fu is mentioned, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/pseuds/ZabbyPerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries together, you'd think Tikki would drop the argument that Plagg is addicted to cheese.</p><p>She hasn't and she never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Continues

**Author's Note:**

> There was a thing on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/UberFacts/videos/1280927251940361/) that was talking about how cheese is addictive and all I could think of was Plagg.
> 
> And then Miri stepped up and told me to write it.
> 
> Thank them.

Plagg stayed curled up in his ring, waiting for Master Fu to choose a new Miraculous holder. He had Tikki’s consciousness to keep him company, which was a blessing in and of itself.

Except for right now.

_ Plagg, just admit it. _

_ I will admit no such thing. Let me sleep. _

_ Not until you admit that you are addicted to cheese. Master Fu let me out to stretch and I saw a study on the television. You can be addicted to cheese! _

_ Yeah? Last time I was out, I saw a thing that you could be addicted to sugar. _

_ This isn’t about me, Plagg. This is about you and your addiction to cheese. Smelly, nasty, camembert cheese. _

_ My cheese isn’t nasty! And sugar is too sweet, I don’t know how you can stand it. _

_ Cheese is rubbery and gross. So no. Sugar is the perfect substance. It gives me energy. It is literally pure energy. Our bodies convert all our foods into sugar. I just cut out a step. _

_ Cheese is delicious and I work harder than you do. _

_...really? Really? Who’s the one who purifies the akumas? _

_ Shut up, Tikki. _

_ Never, Plagg. _


End file.
